Shall we dance?
by Seraph of Tales
Summary: The Senior Prom is coming up and Sakura's finally agreed to be Naruto's date. Not wanting to embarass her, he takes dancing lessons...with Sasuke! SasuNaru. Yaoi. EDITED!
1. Dancing Lessons

**A/N: Really cliche story! Just saying!! Really really cliche!! Well, that's about it. If you still wanna read then go on and git, but if you wanna leave, the door is right there!**

**Oh, and HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO!!**

**Okay, um first of all, the story is set in United States and not in Japan. So don't be surprised when the high school's name is English.**

* * *

The shrill ring of the final bell echoed throughout the halls of McKinley High as students fled the confines of their classrooms. Among the throng of stressed out teenagers, a young blonde boy stuck out as he pushed his way through his peers. 

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Yo, get out of the way!" the boy shouted.

His sun kissed hair fell over his cerrulean blue eyes, eyes that were desperately looking for a specific...Ah, there she was!

"Sakura-chyaaaan!!!" he called out, stopping abruptly in front of a petite, pink haired girl.

"What? What is it? Did Kiba lock himself in the girl's bathroom again?"

Shaking his head, the blonde scowled. "No!"

"Then spit it out! I'm going to be late for the Student Council meeting!"

The boy's demeanor suddenly changed. The excite was still there but with obvious hints of nervousness.

"Didja hear?" he asked softly, which for him was pretty out of character.

"Well, yeah. You were shouting pretty loud."

"No, I mean about the Senior Prom!"

Seeing where this was going, Sakura took one good look at the boy, no. Naruto had grown from the childhood friend she once knew. These four years in high school changed him, and not just him, everyone in their tight knit group of friends changed. That included herself as well. But one thing still remained, Naruto's undying crush for her. The Senior Prom was the blonde's last chance for having her as a date. Perhaps, the last date the two will ever have before going to seperate colleges of their choice.

Staring at the blonde, Sakura idly took in the way Naruto was shifting his feet from one foot to another, how he wrung his hands in discomfort under her calculating gaze. Naruto desperately wanted her to say yes.

_'Sakura, you wimp! You're just too kind for your own damn good!'_

Sighing, the girl combed her hand through her hair. "Before you ask, Naruto. No, I don't have I date. And yes, I will go to the prom with you."

Sakura was immediately having second thoughts. Naruto was undeserving of spending such a romantic night with her. As a matter of fact, he should be spending it with...

"Really? You'll go to the prom with me? Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!"

All thoughts flew out of Sakura's head as Naruto proceeded to hug the living daylights out of her. Still, it didn't get rid of the nagging feeling that bugged her, the feeling that this was all so wrong. So very, very wrong.

Unbeknowst to the two, an ebony-haired boy was carefully observing the two teens. A dying red rose held tightly in his fist.

* * *

"So, Sasuke-teme, you jealous?" Naruto asked, skipping happily beside his brooding best friend. 

The two were walking back home, together as they've been doing for the past 17 years.

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous of a complete idiot such as yourself?" Sasuke replied.

"Well you should be jealous because I've got a date for the prom and you don't!"

"It's not that I don't have a date dobe. It's just that I don't _want _to have a date."

"You're just saying that cause you can't get a date."

"Usuratonkachi, I can pick any girl in this school to be my date."

This was true, Sasuke had an adoring fan club whose size is nearly half of the female student population of the school, maybe even the city. Any girl would give an arm or a leg just to be his date for the Prom. The fact that his locker stunk so badly with overperfumed cards and overflowing with gifts was proof of the matter.

"Oh, just shut up! Y'know you're jealous!" Naruto retorted, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, dobe."

For a moment, they walked in companionable silence. Only for a moment, the blonde had other plans.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"What?"

"You can dance right? Like those ballroom dances?"

"What about it?"

"Mind teaching me?"

Sasuke immediately halted in his steps. Staring incredously at his best friend.

"You actually want to learn how to dance?"

Seeing the blonde nod his head vigorously, he rolled his eyes.

"And why, pray tell?"

"I finally got Sakura-chan on a date and I don't want to make the night horrible for her by embarrasing her. Y'know stepping on her foot and what not."

Pursing his lips, Sasuke locked eyes with Naruto. Those mesmerizing eyes of his was never something Sasuke could say no to. The only thing he wished was that the same love and devotion he saw in those eyes were directed not towards Sakura but at...

"Yes. Okay, fine! I'll teach you how to dance." Sasuke mumbled, begrudgingly.

"Oh thank you so much!!"

Without further ado, Naruto tackle glomped Sasuke, causing the dark hair boy to fall painfully on his ass.

"Ouch! Dobe get offa me!!" he ordered, trying push away his idiot for a friend.

Naruto only buried his head deeper into Sasuke's chest. "Sakura would be so happy!"

Freezing, Sasuke stared down at the blonde. A flicker of emotion passing through his inky-black eyes.

_'For once, I wish that the same love and devotion was directed towards...me'_

* * *

The two agreed that they should meet in Sasuke's backyard tonight. Tonight becuase the prom was only but a fortnight away. And God knows Naruto would need all the practice he could get. The backyard because it was the only place with enough space to practice their dancing. 

The sliding glass door slowly opened as Naruto's head popped through. A wide grin threatening to split his face.

"Finally you've arrived." Sasuke grumbled, standing from his positon beneath the small sakura tree his mother had insisted on planting.

"Sorry, Dad made me clean all the dishes before I came here." Naruto explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Excuses, excuses. Let's just start."

Stretching his arm, Sasuke was a sight to behold. A full in bloom sakura tree was slowly showering the dark haired boy with petals while a full moon shone brightly behind him. Clutching his heart, Naruto didn't know why but all of a sudden, Sasuke looked so much more handsome than ever before. Was that why his heart was so painfully ramming against his chest?

"Well then dobe. Shall we dance?"

* * *

**A/N: Tell me isn't this the worst, most cliche fic you've ever read! Tell me now or forever hold your peace!! God, can this be anymore sappy?! I hope not, I'll puke if it did. I really don't know if sakura blossoms are still in bloom around prom time, but please just go with me kay??**


	2. Love?

**A/N: Second chapter! Remember, this is only a two-shot!**

* * *

"Dobe, how long are you gonna stand there staring?" Sasuke asked, impatience lacing his voice. 

A part of Naruto wanted to say, "For as long as I possibly can..." which in truth, scared him. Taking several deep breaths, he repressed the feelings that stormed his heart. Hoping fervently that the darkness of the night, hid the bright-red blush dusting his cheeks.

_'What is the wrong with you, Naruto? It's only Sasuke! The same Sasuke you've known since forever!'_

"I'm coming, asshole, don't get your panties in a knot!" Naruto retorted, stumbling towards his best friend.

_'Yes, best friend. Just my best friend. Nothing more.'_

For reasons unknown, the thought of Sasuke being nothing more than just his best friend saddened him. Sighing, Naruto tripped for a second time as he made his way through the messy backyard path.

_'Walking would be so much more easier if my goddamn knees would stop shaking!!'_

Naruto was refusing to look him in the eye, Sasuke noticed. Otherwise he wouldn't have found the ground so interesting. Then again, this is the dobe we're talking about. Maybe he had some completely moronic reason as to why he's staring at the floor. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask right? Right?

"You okay?" Sasuke asked, arching an eyebrow when the blonde finally reached him. "You seem a little red. You don't have a fever or anything?"

"No, no! I'm fine." Naruto mumbled, chuckling nervously.

"You're acting weird, even for you."

"Nevermind that! Now are we going to do this thing or not?"

Frowning in displeasure, Sasuke glared daggers at his best friend. "Hn. Well, first off. The boy places his hands on the girl, like this..."

To indicate his point, Sasuke took Naruto in his arms, causing Naruto to yelp loudly in surprise.

"T-Teme?! Wh-What the hell do you think you're doing?!!" Naruto screeched, trying wriggle himself away from Sasuke's grasp.

At such close proximities, Naruto could feel Sasuke's breath upon his neck, sending shivers up and down his spine. He really expected to turn into Naruto goo any second now.

"Teaching you how to dance, what else? Now pay attention."

Sasuke gently placed his right hand upon Naruto's slender waist while his left hand held the blonde's right.

"This is the proper position a boy will find himself in ballroom dancing, clear?"

"W-Wait a minute! If you're playing the boy here, then what am I? The girl?"

"If you want to learn how to dance? Yes, you shall be the girl."

"But I--"

"Before you can complain, you can play the lead part as soon as you get the hang of the dance. Deal?"

Naruto huffed but none the less nodded. "Deal."

"Good, on to the next step. Naruto, place your left hand on my shoulder."

Gulping, Naruto _tried _to casually place his slim hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Hoping, for the sake of his dignity, that the teme wouldn't notice how bad he was trembling.

Thankfully,Sasuke didn't notice how bad his blush became, or how fast his heart beat had become. He also didn't seem to notice, and if he did, payed no heed to it, that Naruto's knees had long ago given up on him and that Sasuke was the only one holding him up. The dark-haired boy simply continued with his dancing lesson, a wide smirk, one that could've been mistaken for a smile but Naruto knew Sasuke never smiled, always present on his face. The blonde had a sneaking suspicion that the teme enjoyed the close contact. But why?

* * *

It has been one looong week since the start of the dancing lessons, and Naruto grudgingly admitted that Sasuke was a good teacher. In one week, he was able to dance properly, not yet gracefully, but properly. As a matter of fact, just last night, he had never stepped on Sasuke's foot. Not even once, though the bastard did deserve it. Since it was his fault that he kept feeling like goo in his arms! 

That odd sensation never left Naruto and it seemed to him that it was gradually growing worse. His stomach was doing flipflops and a warm, fluttering something could be felt deep within his heart. He figured it must be because of how close the two had to be in order to dance. But then, as the week went on, he could barely look at him in the eye without those sensations flooding back. So it must be Sasuke's fault he felt like this. It just has to be. What else could explain it?

Rounding the corner, Naruto spotted his pink-haired date and Rock Lee, one of his friends, talking quietly in the deserted hallway.

_'Sakura-chan! She'll clear my head for sure!_'

He was about to greet them when his keen ears picked up snippets of their conversation. Ducking behind a long row of lockers, he had never been so thankful yo be so skinny. Naruto was a pretty honest guy and would never go around eavesdropping but the curiosity was too much. What could those two possibly be talking about in a desserted hallway, all alone, by themselves?

"Listen. I like you. I mean I really really like you. So much that I am deeply in love with you. That is why I am asking you, Haruno Sakura to do me the honor of being your prom date."

Sakura's face could rival a tomato with how red it was. She looked so happy, on cloud nine to be exact. And yet, was that sorrow in her eyes?

"I must apologize Lee, but I already have a date. Sorry."

It tore at Sakura's heart at how dejected Lee looked. After all, she did love the guy back. Yes, these four years in high school had definately matured her from that ridiculous, childish crush on Sasuke to the powerful emotions she held for Lee. And really, who could blame her?

Rock Lee was highly respected by everyone, teachers and students alike, despite his severe lacking in fashion. He was cute in his own weird way, once you get past those bushy brows. He was very athletic and played every sport the school had to offer. How he could fit all that into his schedule, no one ever knew. What made him all the more popular was that he was your ideal boyfried. Kind, caring, and a little possesive.

Sakura had first taken interest on him after he had boldly declared his undying devotion towards her. The interest grew to admiration as she began to watch him from afar. Before she knew it, she had fallen out of love with Sasuke and fallen in love with Lee. Still, it wasn't like she could lie to him. No matter how much she loved Lee, she agreed to go to the prom with Naruto. Naruto had been her friend for as long as she could remember. He was constant in her life and was there in her darkest moments. She at the very least owed him this one special night.

It didn't ease the pain though as she watched Lee run far away from her.

"Wait! Lee!" she called after him.

Naruto, meanwhile, had not moved, not an inch, from his position. He saw the whole thing, including how heart-broken Sakura looked and the way she looked at Lee with such...was that love? It must be. Making a decision, he rose up from the spot and quitely approached his prom date.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto greeted.

Sakura sharply turned around in shock. "Naruto? How long have you been there?"

"Ever since Lee proclaimed his undying love for you."

"Th-This isn't what it looks like!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, an habit he got from Sasuke. "I think it is. From my standpoint, it looks like your in love with him. Is that true?"

"I-I..." Sakura hung her head. "Yeah, I'm in love with him."

Smiling, Naruto gently raised her chin. "Then go after him. The poor guy must be sobbing his heart out on the football field. If you're lucky, you can get to him before Gai does."

"Why? Aren't you mad? I thought you had a crush me and everything."

"I do, at least I think I still do, but really, my only wish was to make you happy on prom night. I figure you wouldn't be so happy if you went with a guy you didn't love."

"So, you're letting me be Lee's prom date? How noble of you."

"Yeah, that's me. But before you go chasing after him, tell me what's it like to fall in love?"

"Oh, well it's like...It's kinda hard to explain but it's like your stomach does flipflops every time you're around him or when you have this weird warm feeling in your heart. There's much more to do that of course, but you'll have to find out on your own. Why?"

"I just needed answers to some questions I had. Don't you have a boy to chase?"

Smiling, Sakura kissed him upon the cheek, whispering, "Thank you, Naruto."

"No, thank you, Sakura-chan."

* * *

Later that night, under the starry night sky, Naruto met up with Sasuke for another dance lesson. 

"I saw you in the hallway talking with Sakura. What were guys whispering about?" Sasuke asked off-handedly.

Naruto grinned slyly, "Nothing. Just making some date plans. Why, you curious?"

"No, course not."

"I was just thinking, if you were so curious, why don't get a date for yourself?"

"I don't want a date, dobe."

"Whatever. Suit yourself. Let's just get this over with."

Reaching out his hand, Naruto smiled, appreciating how handsome Sasuke really did look under the moonlight.

_'I wonder just when did I...'_

"Shall we dance?"

_'When did I ever fall in love with you, Uchiha Sasuke?'_

* * *

**A/N: I LIED!!! You here that? The great authoress lied!! There's three chapters not a measley two!**


	3. Shall we dance?

**A/N: Should there even be an author's note up here?**

* * *

Another week has passed and it was once again after school. The only difference was that tonight, was the Senior Prom and every senior was excited about. Well, almost everyone. One senior didn't seem to want anything to do with the prom. He was even considering not going to it. 

_'Especially if I had to watch Naruto and Sakura make faces at each other while they danced.'_

No, no. His heart couldn't bear that. Yet, for some strange reason, he still felt compelled to go. The Senior Prom was a special night and seeing Naruto all dressed up could make up for some of the sorrow. Growling, Sasuke punched a nearby locker, frightening a poor freshman that was walking by. Of all the god forsaken people in this school, of all the women in this school, he just had to fall in love with the most dense, the most idiotic _boy _of all. Worst off, a boy who was already in love with someone else _and _his best friend. How fucked up is that??

_'It's just like that saying, you want what you can't have or something as crappy as that.'_

"Hey, Lee. How are we going to the prom tonight?"

That was Sakura's voice. But why was she asking Lee this? Shouldn't she be asking Naruto?

"I don't know. However, you want Sakura-chan."

Seeing the girl giggle, Sasuke saw red. Didn't that bitch know how lucky she was to have Naruto as a date and here she was, flirting with Lee! Storming over to the two, Sasuke growled. "What are you doing? Aren't you going with Naruto to the prom?"

"Eh? She was going to the prom with me! I asked her out about a week ago." Lee piped up.

"It's true Sasuke-kun. He is." Sakura stated.

"Then what about Naruto? He's been coming over to my house for two weeks now asking for dance lessons!"

"I don't know, but Naruto said he was pretty okay with it. He wanted me to go with Lee."

"Then why was he..." Unless...

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tentavily asked.

Without another word, Sasuke bolted from the two. Leaving a confused couple in his wake.

"What was that all about?" Lee asked no one in particular.

"Oh, I think it's just two people finally hooking up." Sakura replied.

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

* * *

"Sasuke-teme! There you are! Where have you been? I've been waiting for like 10 minutes!" Naruto greeted him. 

"Nowhere. C'mon, let's go home." Sasuke retorted, makings his way out of the building.

Frowning at his best friend's behavior, Naruto quickly followed him.

"What crawled up your ass?"

"Nothing. Just thinking about something."

"Thinkin' bout what?"

"You and Sakura's date."

"Look, if you're so jealous, it's your own damn fault for not getting you own date!"

"It's not like I could. The only one I wanted to go out with was already taken."

If one would listen closely, one would hear the sound of Naruto's heart breaking. His grin, on the other hand, never wavered.

"Oh? Who was it?"

A devious smirk played on Sasuke's lips as he eyed Naruto mischeviously. "Do want to know?"

"Yes!"

"You'll have to catch me first, if you can catch me."

Suddenly, Sasuke took off like a cannon shot, his feet fkying over the pavement. After a moment or two, Naruto recognized his challenge and rushed after him. Wondering what on earth had gotten into Sasuke.

Soon, Naruto noticed, he was approaching Sasuke's house with Sasuke waiting patiently at the foot of his lawn.

"So, wh-who is this person you wanted to date so badly?" Naruto panted, catching up to his dark-haired best friend.

"I would've told you if you caught up to me but you didn't. I had to wait for you here until you finally came."

Naruto was about to complain until Sasuke held up his hand, silencing him.

"I'm going to give you another chance, dobe." Sasuke stated, leaning in closer to Naruto, "You must meet me on the dance floor at the prom tonight. There I will tell you."

Next thing Naruto knew, Sasuke was quickly walking up his lawn, entering his house, and slamming his door shut.

_'Who could it be? Who could be so important to Sasuke that I had to chase him to know?'_

* * *

Later that night, Naruto arrived where the prom was being held. He was all dressed up and ready. 

_'Ready for what? To get my heart broken by some girl Sasuke fell in love with?'_

Nevertheless, Naruto went inside the building, his heart beating rapidly like it did that first night dancing with Sasuke. This time for a completely different reason. The room where the prom was being held in looked very dressed up as well. There was a DJ up on the stage, streamers and balloons decorating the walls, and a long table piled with lotsa lotsa food on top. There was also a small space reserved for the picture taking. Finally, there he was. Sasuke, standing right there in the middle of the dance floor. He was holding an elegant rose, looking very handsome in his suit. Which is why several women were oggling at him, drooling and some, nose-bleeding.

Approaching the dark-haired boy, Naruto could feel those sensations again. If he wasn't imagining it, he would also say it was ten times more powerful. Walking acroos the dance floor, Naruto could hear his footsteps on the wooden floor, all eyes now on him.

"N-Now are you going to tell me who you're mystery crush is?" Naruto asked clearly, though he was half-expecting to have lost his voice completely.

Sasuke nodded. Pretending to look around the room, everyone waited with bated breath for his answer. Even the DJ stopped playing. Before long, his eyes landed on Naruto once again. With a smile, he handed him the rose.

"Wait? Isn't this suppose to be for your date?" Naruto questioned, uncertainly taking the rose.

"IDIOT!! You are his date!!" someone shrieked.

"Thank you, Sakura. But I can handle this on my own." Sasuke replied, eyes never leaving the blonde. "Naruto, you are my date. Now I've got a question for you. Answer me truthfully, why did you still asked for dance lessons when your date for Sakura was cancelled?"

"C-Cause I wanted to be with you."

"Why?"

"C-Cause I love you, okay! I don't why, when, and how, but I've fallen in love with you okay!!"

Cue people 'aww'ing.

Sasuke smirked that annoying smirk of his, before taking Naruto in his arms and...Kissing him. Square on the lips. Right there in the middle of the dance floor.

Cue people cheering, though some are crying for many reasons.

Breaking apart, Sasuke stared at Naruto with gentle eyes. "Good. Cause I love you too."

"Really?" Naruto questioned.

"For a long time now, dobe."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would reject."

"I wouldn't have."

"Now I know."

Taking Naruto's hand, Sasuke gently kissed it. Straightening up, he smiled. "Uzumaki Naruto, will you do me the honor of being my prom date tonight?"

"Yes!" Naruto answered happily.

"Well then, dobe." Sasuke placed himself in the proper dancing position. His right hand on Naruto's waist whilst his left hand held the blonde's right.

"Shall we dance?"

* * *

**A/N: Yay, whoo. Done. The prom descriptions are not accurate. For I myself have never been to one. Sorry if the dancing this is wrong. I've never really ballroom danced myself. I'm tired. My mom is rushing me to get off the damn computer. Sorry if the last chapter seems rushed.**


End file.
